The Present, The Past, And The Future
by Epona's Chosen
Summary: That smile. The one that lit up his eyes and made him radiate. That was something she'd do anything to see. His smirk was maddening but that smile drove her crazy. A three part story with one chapter set in the present, past and future.
1. Hidden, The Present

**Hello people :) Here is a Dramione fanfic for y'all :) This is going to be multichapter, one chapter set in the present (this one), one in the past (the next one) and one set in the future (the last one). It's set in 7th year and the future - duhh :) Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"MALFOY!" Hermione's voice echoed around the Great Hall as a goblet of pumpkin juice spilled over her head and books.<p>

"Whoops, sorry Granger, that bush you wear on your head knocked it out my hand." Draco said, smirking as the others in the Great Hall laughed, glared or rolled their eyes.

"Well maybe if your ego wasn't so big, you'd be able to see where you were going." Hermione said, angrily as she stood up to face him, her brown eyes flashing with anger while the orange coloured juice trickled down her face.

"Are you _crying_, Granger?" Draco taunted. "Seems not even your tears are clean, filthy mudblood."

The word 'mudblood' always sparked a reaction in Hermione, sometimes in sadness and others in fiery temper. This time it was a mixture of the two.

"I'm better than you, you arrogant _ferret_," Hermione hissed. "You're the rotten one."

"Temper, temper," Draco smirked, that infuriating smirk that made Hermione even angrier and Draco knew it.

"Shove off, you git." Hermione said, starting to push past him.

Draco caught her wrist and spun her round to face him, their bodies closer together and for a moment, they fell silent and the fury fell from Hermione's face but Draco smirked again and it snapped back as she pulled herself away, picking up spoon with tomato ketchup on it and flicking the red sauce at him.

The sauce caught him in the face, sliding comically down his nose and the whole Hall erupted into laughter at the shocked expression that came over his face.

"I cannot believe you just did that, Granger." Draco said, raising his eyebrows. "Are you definitely Hermione Granger?"

Hermione gave him a scornful look and picked up her pumpkin juice coated books and hit him over the head with one. "Learnt your lesson?" She asked, sweetly.

Draco chuckled and he picked up a bowl of mayonnaise and dumped it on her head. "I think not."

Hermione shivered, the icy cold of the mayo trickling down the back of her robes.

"You really are a loathsome git." She said, casting her eyes to the table to see if they was anything handy to throw and Ron pushed a jug of custard into her hand. Hermione smirked, a likeness to Draco's in it and she threw the entire jug of custard in his face.

Draco spluttered, wiping it away from his eyes and looking at the Gryffindor who had her hand on her hip, the other holding the empty jug with an amused smile. Even with food on her, she looked beautiful to him. He squelched the thought; it wasn't the right time to want to kiss her.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Granger, what _are_ you doing?" Came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Umm... Talking?" Hermione suggested quietly, McGonagall didn't hear her.

"I accidently split some pumpkin juice on Granger and she threw custard at me." Draco said with exaggerated politeness in his tone.

"Why don't I believe that, Malfoy?" McGonagall said. "Both of you, ten points from your house and you go and get cleaned up." She added, shooing them out the hall.

Hermione and Draco left the Hall, as soon as they were out of the eyes of the school, Draco's arm slid around Hermione's waist.

"I still think you're stunning," he murmured, kissing her cheek.

Hermione blushed. "You look pretty bad, I'm afraid – yellow isn't your colour."

Draco chuckled. "White looks pretty good on you though, I hope to see you in a lot of it soon." He said, his eyes dropping to the ring Hermione was wearing, a diamond and an emerald set in silver.

"We need to tell them," Hermione murmured, walking into the prefects' bathroom.

"We will, my love, as soon as I master that defensive spell – I can't imagine Weasel or Scarhead won't let it pass without a couple of hexes." Draco said, turning the taps on.

Hermione laughed. "I won't let them, if they want me as a friend, you're part of the deal and that's the way it is." She said, hugging him while the huge bath filled.

Draco hugged her back, still able to distinguish her sweet scent under the smells of pumpkin and mayo. "I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy." She replied, letting go of him and she stripped down to her bra and panties with a faint blush. Draco chuckled, stripping himself down to his boxers and he lifted her into his arms and descended into the water.

He sat in the bath/pool with Hermione on his lap, the bubbles glistening in the light as they gathered around them and Hermione dipped her head under the water, rinsing the foodstuff from her curly locks. Draco slid under the water also, washing the custard and ketchup off him before rising back to the surface and pressing his lips to Hermione's.

Hermione responded to the kiss lovingly, wrapping her arms around him and as they broke apart and resumed sitting with Hermione on Draco's lap and he smiled at her. That smile. The one that lit up his eyes and made him radiate. That was something she'd do anything to see. His smirk was maddening but that smile drove her crazy – in a good way that made her love him even more. Her mind drifted back to the day they had first kissed. She hadn't been expecting it, she definitely hadn't realised she'd had a crush on the Slytherin for many years... Her mind relived the memory with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know, veryyyy short but I think the next one is longer. The next chapter continues straight on from this and is, in effect, Hermione reliveing the memory mentioned... Please review, favourite and alert, PLEASE! It'll make my day! I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow :) Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Lightning, The Past

**Hello, welcome to the past :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Hermione was curious; curious the where the bright-eyed Luna would be heading so late at night. As a prefect, Hermione should have stopped her and removed points but she had been acting more distant the past few weeks and Hermione wanted to know why.<em>

_Draco was followed Blaise out the dungeons. Disappearing late at night had never been something Zabini did, but it had been happening a lot recently and instead of asking, Draco slithered in the shadows after him like the Slytherin he was. _

_He'd followed Blaise to a rarely used part of the castle, the full moon casting shadows through the windows and extended Blaise's shadow and turning it almost creepy. Still, Draco followed silently, up a floor to a balcony that he didn't know existed. Draco didn't go onto the balcony but hid behind a curtain that gave him a view of him through the doorframe. Blaise stood there, as if waiting for someone or something and Draco's curiosity was sparked further._

_Hermione had followed Luna up a flight of stairs, the part of the castle they were in was scarcely entered and Hermione frowned as she wondered what could make Luna come this way. She could only watch as Luna slipped out onto a balcony, stunned into stopping when she heard a voice that wasn't Luna's. She spotted a thick curtain on the other side of the corridor. She slipped into it, a tiny squeak escaping her lips as she collided with another warm body and stumbled back slightly. _

_Draco jumped as someone bumped into him in the curtain, he'd seen Luna join Blaise and was distracted by them to not hear the swish of the curtains. Instinctively, he reached out and steadied the body and his eyes widened when he saw who it was._

"_Granger?" Draco whispered._

"_Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione hissed back._

"_I was following Zabini, what are _you_ doing here?" _

"_Following Luna," Hermione admitted. "Wait, Zabini? Blaise Zabini?"_

"_The one and only, I saw Luna join him just now."_

"_What are they doing here together?" Hermione murmured, peeking through the curtains which had also required being squished in front of Malfoy – who still hadn't dropped his hands from where they'd steadied her on her hips._

"_It looks like they're snogging to me," Malfoy muttered, his head just above hers as he watched the Eagle and Serpent kiss under the moonlight._

"_That wasn't what I expected," Hermione whispered. "He's using her, he'll break her."_

"_I... Disagree," Draco said. "It looks more permanent to me, Blaise wouldn't risk his neck for any girl and why use Luna when he has many adoring little fan girls."_

_Hermione bit back a laugh. "Jealous of his 'fan girls'?" She teased._

_Draco frowned. "No, I have plenty of my own," he said, dropping his hands and sitting on the window ledge._

_Hermione looked back at him. "Yet you're stalking your friend."_

_Draco shrugged. "Curiosity," he said simply._

_Hermione gave one glance at the couple before moving to sit next to Malfoy. "Same here, I wouldn't believe them two were together unless I'd seen it – but they look good together." _

"_You think a Slytherin can date out of their own house?"_

_Hermione nodded, drawing her legs to her chest. "I see no reason why not, love knows no boundaries, or so Marius Gherghinescu says."_

"_Muggle?" Draco questioned and Hermione nodded._

"_Still, I think it's true," she said._

"_It makes sense," Draco commented and Hermione raised an eyebrow._

"_I wasn't expecting that to leave your mouth."_

"_I'm a different person when I'm not around people, Granger." Draco said, quietly._

"_I'd noticed... You would have insulted me by now if there were lots of people around," Hermione murmured._

"_Is it too late to apologise for seven years of tormenting?" Draco asked, nervously._

"_It's never too late to ask for forgiveness, Draco."_

_Draco blinked, not expecting his first name to ever leave her mouth. "Then I apologise, you are a far better person than me."_

"_I accept your apology, you can actually be quite nice when you want too."_

_Draco heaved a quiet sigh of relief. "Thank you... Hermione."_

"_You used my first name," she commented._

"_That's alright, isn't it? I mean I won't if you don't want me too..." Draco mumbled, half stammering._

_Hermione smiled a genuine smile. "It's nice, I'd like you too."_

_Draco was horrified as a faint blush tainted his pale cheeks and Hermione giggled softly and he chuckled quietly at her giggle and leaned over, beginning to tickle her._

_Hermione squirmed, gasping slightly and trying desperately to not laugh, a kind of snort escaping her lips as she fought to bite back laughter as it continued for at least five minutes and Draco smirked at her._

_Somehow, it led to Hermione ending up straddling Draco's lap. She suddenly realised where she was as Draco stopped tickling her and a dark blush filled her cheeks. Draco went still and his gaze subtlety dropped to her lips and he bit his lips nervously._

"_Hermione..." He mumbled, "can I kiss you?"_

_Hermione's eyes widened drastically and thoughts of his lips pressed against hers filled her mind and with an appalling realisation, she knew she wanted him too._

_Draco felt like an idiot, it was a stupid thing to say. She just stared and he realised he'd blown any chance of even being her friend though why he wanted to he wasn't sure, it was a sudden desire. His trail of thought was lost as Hermione's lips collided with his and he stilled for a second before kissing her back softly._

_The touch of their lip sent a tingling through both their bodies, an overwhelming feeling of it being right. The kiss slowly deepened, his arms sliding around her waist and hers around his neck as a the slowly burning embers grew into a roaring bonfire of passion, tongues tangling together in an erotic dance as they melded together. The eternal fire which would burn was lit between them and it was then that Draco Malfoy couldn't live without Hermione Granger._

_A confusing stream of emotions travelled through Hermione, a wave of desire for Draco flooding her as they kissed and a crashing waterfall of feelings she'd hidden subconsciously from herself of all the little things she'd ever noticed, the forefront one being how gorgeous he was. The precise colour of his pale blonde hair and the imagined feel of his flawless skin against the tender touch of her fingertips and the craved sensation of his slender fingers running through her hair, it was entirely wanted._

_They broke the kiss, staring at each other with wild eyes that shared the same emotions. Desire, need, a craving to be held and wanted. It was infectious and other longings sparked in one's eyes travelled the other like lightning. Lightning. A sudden flash that lights up the world. It happened like lightning. The passion between them but it wasn't a flash, it was an everlasting spotlight that made it impossible to ignore their feelings for one another. _

_And that was how Draco and Hermione ended up in love._

* * *

><p><strong>sooooo, what did u guys think. A review would be a nice early birthday or Xmas present :) <strong>


	3. Perfection, The Future

**Here is the final installment of this threeshot... This is for the two who've reviewed - TheLightIsMine and Crissy Grigori (thanks you two!) - but thanks to all you who've favourited or alerted this story! Please enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Seven years ago, Draco and Hermione were happily married. Though happily could be an understatement. Draco remembered their wedding as if it was yesterday, the image would be forever stuck in his head of Hermione in the beautiful white gown as she walked down the aisles towards him. <em>Him<em>. He got Hermione, the beautiful, incredible and unique Hermione Granger. Or, Hermione Malfoy as she now is. Blaise had nudged him as he stood beside he as his best man and whispered something along the lines of "you know how lucky you are, right?" Draco has nodded, unable to talk his eyes of the vision that was his future wife. Blaise was able to move his eyes, his drifting straight over to his own fiancée, Luna Lovegood.

Now, Draco and Hermione sat on the couch, watching their six year old son and five year old daughter squeal and rip the wrapping paper off the presents left under the Christmas tree for them. Hermione and Draco smiled, their hands entwined as Hermione leaned against him.

"Happy Christmas, love," Hermione said.

"And you," Draco replied, kissing her cheek.

The living room of Malfoy Manor – which Narcissa had kindly given them after Lucius had been carted off to Azkaban – was covered from top to bottom in Christmas decorations.

The red and green – a mirror of the combination of colours of Gryffindor and Slytherin – was a continuation that echoed around the room. The floating Santa's and reindeer circled the room throwing fake snow and glitter around the room and in the corner was a huge Christmas tree. The branches were laden with decorations, so much that it was surprise the whole tree didn't collapse in on itself. The randomly dotted decorations were obviously the work of a child and the handmade star that rested on the top of the tree shone brightly like a disco ball and reflected light across the room and danced like winter fairies as it rotated on its perch. Sounds of glee and giggling filled the room along with the tearing of wrapping paper and scrunching of the paper as it was through behind them as the children dived on the objects inside. The smell of pine and cocoa had ricocheted around the room, leaving a pleasant aroma for the family to inhale. Tinsel lined the walls, Christmas cards from friends sitting on the mantelpiece and while the children ran around playing with their toys, Draco turned to Hermione and handed her a small wrapped present.

Hermione smiled, taking it. "Thank you," she said and handed him his own present in a gift bag. She opened her present, a black velvet box concealing the treasure inside. She opened it, her hand covering her mouth and a gasp escaping her lips.

"Draco, you shouldn't have." She said, lifting the heart shaped necklace out the box. It was on a gold chain and the heart itself was a ruby with small diamonds encircling it. He removed it from her hands, gesturing for her to turn around and she did so, lifting her hair after he placed it over her head. She smiled, the necklace itself warm against her skin.

"Beautiful, just like you," Draco said, kissing her gently.

Hermione blushed. "Open yours," she said – knowing it was nowhere near as good.

Draco lifted the bag onto his lap, reaching in and removing a scroll. He opened it, his eyes widening. "How on Earth did you get a hold of this?" He asked.

"It took a while," Hermione admitted, watching Draco's eyes flit over the original manuscript of 'Quidditch Through The Ages'. He put it down and gathered Hermione in his arms, placing kissing all over her face.

"You know me so well, apart from marrying me and bearing our children, it's the best present you've ever given me." Draco whispered, hugging her tightly.

Hermione smiled, relived he liked it. "I'm happy you like it," she murmured, wrapping her own arms around him.

"Mummy, can I see what Daddy gave you?" Came the adorable voice of their daughter and Hermione smiled, letting go of Draco and lifting her onto her lap, the young girl's fingers touched the necklace.

"It's almost as pwetty as you," the girl said, an adorable smile on her face and Draco grinned, watching Hermione blush slightly and smile.

"It is nowhere near as pretty as you," she said, kissing her daughter's cheek.

The little girl seemed to swell with pride, her back becoming straighter and her smile was smug – much like Draco when Hermione complimented him and Hermione laughed.

"You're taking after you're father," she whispered and the girl's eyes widened.

"No, me take after Mummy," she said, pouting and Hermione and Draco laughed.

That was how the day continued, full of smiles, laughs and happiness.

When evening came and Hermione and Draco welcomed Blaise and Luna Zabini and their son into their home, along with Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Lavender Weasely who both had children of their own with them. The children disappeared, playing with toys and giggling while the adults conversed in the living room. The laughter and chatting making Christmas, Christmas, the alcohol also adding to the noise and sweets that were constantly stolen from the tin making the children get louder.

A perfect world is not without flaws but with happiness. The story of Draco and Hermione far from its close but ends now with the joyfulness of Christmas. May their lives be long and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh... finally finished. This is the first multichapter fic I've posted and finished! I'm soo proud of myself :) Although logically I could have posted them as three separate oneshots.. Not the point. Please review! It's only 21 days till I'm 16 and I'd love a review for my birthday since you can't give me anything else (except TheLightIsMine because I'll be seeing you irl :) Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
